Month
There are several months of the year: *28/29 days - February *30 days - April, June, September, November *31 days - January, March, May, July, August, October, December February February 14 Valentine's Day is a festival that is celebrated every February 14 of the year. Most of the students will usually spend $20 - $500 including flowers leading up to the holiday. February 29 February 29, also known as leap year or leap year day is a date added to the most calendars that are divided by 4, such as 2008, 2012, 2016, 2020 and 2024. Every Summer Olympics is being held within the leap year. February is also where the least amount of dates (28 or 29 days). It is the 60th day of a leap year. There are 306 days remaining until the end of the year. This day only occurs every four years, in years that are divisible by four (i.e. 1992, 1996, 2000, 2004, 2008, 2012, 2016 or 2020). The only exception to this rule is centuries that are not divisible by 400, such as 1900. Although most modern calendar years have 365 days, a complete revolution around the Sun (one solar year) takes approximately 365 days and 6 hours. An extra 24 hours thus accumulates every four years, requiring that an extra calendar day be added to align the calendar with the Sun's apparent position. Without the added day, in future years the seasons would occur later in the calendar, eventually leading to confusion about when to undertake activities dependent on weather, ecology, or hours of daylight. There are some people who have calendars that are in February 30, or February 31, and therefore it is something that may never be done. January 0 is also another alternate name for December 31. Tokyo Skytree was completed in 2012, which is the third tallest in the world, and the second after Burj Khalifa. October October is the tenth month of the year and the six of seventh months to have 31 days. In addition, there is Halloween. In German and Malay, it is also called "Oktober", whereas there are special celebrations of Oktoberfest. Oktoberfest is widely celebrated worldwide, and was conceptualised from Munich, later went in to many places such as Chinatown, Clarke Quay, Boat Quay and Paulanar Brauhaus at Millenia Walk. Oktoberfest serves beer. Oktoberfest is the world's largest Volksfest (beer festival). It was held in 2006 at the Boat Quay / Gemmill Lane area, which is an important part of the Bavarian culture having been held since 1810. December December is the lst month of the year. December contains the winter solstice in the Northern Hemisphere, the day with the fewest daylight hours, and the summer solstice in the Southern Hemisphere, the day with the most daylight hours (excluding polar regions in both cases). December in the Northern Hemisphere is the seasonal equivalent to June in the Southern Hemisphere and vice versa. In the Northern hemisphere, the beginning of the astronomical winter is traditionally 21 December or the date of the solstice. The Christmas vacation period usually starts from 22 December and ends at 6 January. Common events that are being held in December are: *Christmas Eve *Christmas Day *Boxing Day *New Year's Eve *New Year's Day